Muggle Studies
by Luna Moonglade
Summary: The Marauders are going on a Muggle Studies trip to Canada and they have to give up magic for the next week and a half. Who knows what will happen. Dares, plans, jokes, crushes, honesty, lies, and much more. R & R!
1. Morning Plans

            OK! I decided to make another story! Enjoy and sorry for the stupid chapter title; I couldn't think of anything else.

Muggle Studies

Chapter 1: Morning Plans

Sirius yawned, "I wish tonight was the full moon. I'm as bored as hell." He surveyed his dorm room, too lazy to move. Like James, he was sitting on the richly carpeted floor, leaning back against his bed, yet unlike his best friend, he wasn't polishing his broomstick. Not that he owned one.

"Yah, it's not like I can control the cycle though." Remus shifted around on his bed. The day he didn't read a book, was the day pigs fly. That was the reason why he didn't read last week. Sirius grinned at the memory. Snivellus did deserve it. "You'll just have to wait a week."

"Does anyone own a time turner?"

"No Padfoot, we don't," his sandy-haired friend turned a page in his book, clearly wanting him to stop talking.

"Damn," he said annoyed. "Why are we stuck in our room tonight anyway? Isn't there anything to do?"

James put his broom away in his closet along with his Broom Servicing Kit and sat on his own bed, "No, unless you want to read, but who does that?" They both missed the glare Remus gave them, before turning back to his story. "And girls don't like going on dates on Sunday nights. Supposedly, they need their rest for school."

"But don't you?" Peter scrambled off his bed to be closer to his friends.

James snickered, "Only you would need your beauty sleep Peter, but I suppose you're right for once."

"Really?"

 "Yah, if you actually wanted to go on the Muggle Studies trip for this entire week and a half," stretching his arms, he laid back on his bed.

Peter looked confused, "But aren't we going?"

"Do you actually _want_ to give up magic for a week? I sure as hell don't," he glanced sideways at his friends, "Lily isn't going anyway."

Tick… tock… tick… tock… 

"You mean you don't want us to go, because you want to stay with Lily?" Peter screwed up his face in concentration.

"Don't be silly, mate," Sirius said to James. "You're only going to be a free man for so long."

"Yah, and I'm going to stay a free man if Lily catches me with one more girl."

Sirius continued, "You should take advantage of the situation. If Lily isn't going, then there will be no-one to see you."

"She has friends, Padfoot ," James sat up again and leaned against his now propped up pillow. "I'd bet you anything they'd be watching."

"Even your broomstick?"

"No."

Remus sighed and put his book on his nightstand. It was already four in the morning, so they obviously weren't going to sleep._ Might as well join in_, he thought, "Look Prongs, if Lily was that obsessed with you, then she obviously likes you. There is nothing to worry about, because it's not like you would actually date someone in Canada."

"And this coming from a guy who's first kiss was explained to him in a book," James argued sarcastically.

Before Remus could speak, Sirius stood up suddenly and started pacing, "I think I got an idea!"

Peter and Remus groaned, "Oh no…"

"I think we should all go on this trip, so we can help James prove to Lily that he's reliable," he stopped and grinned at his friends. "And just to prove that he can last in all circumstances, we," he pointed to himself, the werewolf and the rat, "will all get a girlfriend once we're there."

"How?"

"We'll find a way for you Peter," Sirius scratched his nose waiting for anyone to object. Not that it mattered. They had no choice anyway.

Remus thought for a moment, "Maybe I should stay with Lily while you're gone-"

            Sirius blinked. He was actually expecting James to object. Or at least Peter, "Don't tell me you're scared of girls, Moony?"

            "I'm not scared of girls," he explained, "I just don't see any point. No one has ever found me interesting enough."

            "Well maybe if you drew your attention away from reading once and awhile, you'd be noticed," James drawled.

            "Yah know Moony, Prongs has a point. You don't want to be known as a bookworm forever do you?"

            "I'm not going to change my personality so that someone will like me-"

            "Just a suggestion, mate," Sirius shrugged, "But we're still going to find you a girl to date."

            He wasn't going to get out of this one and so, "Well, then we better start packing. We only have two hours."

            "Huh? Why?"

            "Because Peter," he stood up and walked over to his suitcase, opening it up, "we have to take a plane to get there. After leaving Hogwarts, we have to act as much like muggles as possible."

Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise that it will get more interesting in the future! Please review and check out my other HP fic! I'll try to update soon!

Luna


	2. A Nonexistant Affection

            Thanks for the reviews and just to tell you… I AM CANADIAN (too)!!!!! Ha ha!!  Hope you enjoy this chapter! Just to tell you I might do the actual plane ride as a separate fic. I think I should change this chapter title…

Chapter 2: A Nonexistent Affection

"Ow," James rubbed his aching head, which had been hit consecutive times over by Remus' book about planes and airports. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't resist winking at every pretty girl on the plane for the last five hours, but of course, Sirius gave Remus the order to slam his book on James' cranium every time he did so. He wished his friends weren't so helpful. "So how are we supposed to find our luggage?"

            "It's on that," Remus flipped a few pages of his book and then pointed, "conveyor belt."

            James walked over to the moving device, "Con-what?"

            "Conveyor belt," he repeated, quite interested in what was before him.

            "Ah, whatever," Sirius shrugged trying to stay as far away from a certain green looking Peter, "Remus I suggest you put that book away before any girls see you. Remember the plan?"

            "You mean, like your plan that you used on the plane?" Peter ran away with his hand covering his mouth at the mention of the word. Probably to find a washroom. "I think the flight attendant knew what you were trying to do by the time you ordered your fifteenth glass of water."

            "Hey, at least I wasn't the one who was asking if I could try to fly the plane. You need more than a book to learn that," Sirius pointed out, grabbing some luggage.

            Remus grinned, "Really? Then why did they let me co-pilot?"

            "When was that?" Sirius looked surprised, "I don't remember you leaving."

            "That was because you were too concerned about Peter's well-being," Remus searched for his own suitcase with his name on it. He was glad he had done his own research on things like this and had listened in class, unlike his companions, "I'd put that luggage back if I were you."

            His friend looked at the bag he was holding, "Why? It's mine."

            "Is your name on it?"

            "I never put-"

            Remus interrupted and gestured at the bag, "No, but I did; and unless your name is Mrs. Whettire, then I suggest you put it back."

            "Oh," Sirius said sheepishly, "Right." He quickly put back.

"Does anyone know where my suitcase is?" said James, his hands stretched out far in front of him. "Next time don't hit me so hard, I'm finding it hard to see," both boys could see the problem.

            Sirius walked over to him and poked him on the shoulder, ducking so that James didn't hit him when he spun around, "I'd suggest putting your glasses back on, mate."

            "My… glasses?" He felt his face and frowned. "Um, Sirius?"

            He knew there was something wrong when James didn't call him Padfoot, "What is it?"

            "Where are my glasses?"

            "I gave them to Peter for awhile," he looked horrified. "You don't think he put them in his bag do you? You know, the one he used to relieve his stomach in?"

            "No, he didn't," Remus stated, pulling his suitcase along with him. "He gave them to me when he felt sick, "He handed the glasses over to James, who quickly put them on. "Here you go."

            "Thanks."

A loud shriek made them jump and at first they thought it was Peter, but even for him, it was too feminine sounding. All three of them looked to see their friend being carried out of the girl's washroom by a small mob-like group of women, still looking rather green and covering his mouth, "Please put me down," he gulped, trying desperately to prevent anything vile from moving up his throat.

"YOU PERVERT! GET OUT OR WE'LL CALL SECURITY!" They screamed, causing everyone to look around and laugh at the incident. Well, at least the guys laughed. Most of the female population looked disgusted. The angry women put Peter down and stormed away, making him look even more ill.

"Good try, mate," Sirius smiled and guided Peter over to the rest of his friends, "But I suggest trying a different approach."

The small guy coughed and said with tears forming, "I wasn't trying to get a date."

Sirius frowned, "Oh. Well, then try looking next time before you go."

"Now where are we supposed to go after we collect our luggage?" asked James, collecting all of their bags.

Remus took a letter out of his pocket, unfolded it, and scanned its contents, "Ok. Um… for the group in Ontario… We're supposed to meet someone named Dr. DeBraga."

"I thought we were going to a muggle school for a week, not a hospital."

"We are, James. Muggles can receive degrees for other things, and not just in medical schools."

"Oh."

Peter wiped his tears away, "Aren't doctors those people who cut people up?"

"No." explained Remus. He grabbed another book from inside his suitcase and opened it up; studying the information that it had magically given him. The book was McGonagall's idea, incase anyone wanted to learn about something they didn't know. "Those are surgeons, and they don't cut you open unless trying to rid you of some sort of disease. It says here that doctors are paid tell you if your sick or not."

"Well, that's stupid! If you needed to see one, then you obviously were already sick!" Sirius laughed loudly. A few girls giggled at him and started whispering frantically as they walked past, giving him a quick last glance. Remus sighed. They probably thought he was cute or hot. Most girls thought so.

"Let me finish. Afterwards they give you a potion that they call medicine so that you'll heal. Doctors also tend to give you needles-"

Peter screamed. Actually, no. He shrieked overly loudly and began to tremble, "N-needle?"

Remus glared at him for interrupting him, "Yes, Peter. They give you needles to prevent you from getting sick, by injecting a bit of the virus into you."

"What?" asked James, completely confused, "They give you a virus-?"

"-To get rid of it, yah. Supposedly, it helps your immune system to not be effected by it."

Sirius wondered aloud, "But wouldn't you get sick?"

"They only give you a small amount. Too small to effect you."

Sirius leaned over to James and muttered, "Maybe it's a form of punishment at these schools. We better stay away from teachers." James nodded in agreement and Remus rolled his eyes, re-reading the letter he was still holding. His friends hurriedly forced him to read it to them as well.

"Fine.

_Dear seventh year students in Ontario,_

_In order for this operation to be successful, all students will give their wands to the most responsible person in the group." _The friends all handed the described item to the resident werewolf. _"Every wizard/witch is required to write a journal describing what happened that day, so they will have notes for the project when you will all return. Journals are personal items which others are not required to see."_

            Sirius paled, "There's a project involved?"

Remus ignored him, "I am counting on you to learn many things in Canada including history, ways of life, and muggle relationships. This is why you will be partnered with a muggle during your stay. I hope you will all be responsible."

            "We're going to be partnered with a muggle?" Peter asked.

            "I guess so."

            "James? What does she mean by responsible."

            "I guess we can't spike the punch, Sirius."

            "Damn. There goes one of my plans."

            Remus cleared his throat, "Remember, you will be known as exchange students from London. Do not give yourself away or let it slip about the magic world.

                        Yours sincerely,

                        Minerva McGonagall

                        Deputy Headmistress"

Sirius looked deep in thought, "Wow. She must really trust us."

            "Nah," James objected, "If she did, she wouldn't have forced Snivelly to join our group. He's going to snitch on us, I know it." All of the boys glanced over to see the greasy-haired boy sitting a few meters away on a bench.

            Then Sirius mentioned slowly, "Why did he join Muggle Studies this year, anyway?"

            "Maybe he has a secret affection for them." James replied. They watched as Snape sneered at a little girl who walked past him. She broke into tears.

            Remus raised his eyebrows, "Scratch out that theory."

            "Yup," They all replied and fell into silence.

--------

            "So you really wrote a book on the origins of turtles?"

            "Yes, and it's published," Dr. Debraga turned off his car engine and got out of the vehicle.

            "Wow. Where can I find a copy?"

            "You could check the library."

            "You mean, they have libraries here? Full of Muggle books too?" Remus said excitably, trying to wake his friends up without their boredom caused drool touching him. This 'doctor,' had the talent of changing the topic during a conversation constantly. From discussing the scientific theory of pressure, to football players in high-heals and ending with his research book on turtles, it wasn't surprising that his friends and Snivellus all fell asleep. Luckily the scientist didn't seem to notice.

            Dr. D nodded, "Muggles?"

            "Oh um…" Remus succeeded in waking his friends, but left Snape to continue with his nap, "It's a slang term for… um…"

            "Maybe I'd rather not know this."

            "Um… yah. You wouldn't." Remus stopped panicking. "So, what are we supposed to do now?"

            The semi-short, black-haired man handed the four boys a sheet of paper. There was a list of names, addresses, phone numbers and pictures that seemed to refer to a bunch of students in a class, "Those are the people you can choose to stay with for your week and a half. You can look at that for now, but I'd suggest you all go for a walk and get some fresh air. You've had a long flight," All the boys stretched their arms and agreed. Leaving the suitcases and Severus in the car, they slowly and peacefully made their way down the street. Well, as peacefully as possible.

Well it's a bit longer, but still annoyingly short. Oh well.

THERE ADVENTURE IS BEGINNING!!! In the next chapter, I introduce….. The Muggles that they will be staying with. These people will be VERY interesting and-

I'm not going to tell you the rest! :P

R&R!!!!

Till next time,

Luna


	3. Conducting Surveys Without Ink

            Another chapter. Yay!

Sorry Abbika, but I already decided who the girls are going to be in this story. Lol. Maybe if I ever write another one.

Chapter 3: Conducting Surveys Without Ink

----

"Wow! Look at her!"

            "She's cute."

            "Cute? No, Moony. She's damn hot!"

            "Maybe I should skip this walk. It's not exactly helping my situation," James commented to Sirius. "Do you have to talk about girls every second?"

            "Aw, come on James. Take a look! I claim her!"

            Remus laughed, "She isn't your property, Padfoot. Personally, I think she has this cruel look about her, but I shouldn't judge a book by its cover I guess."

            "She isn't an object, she's a human being, and don't relate everything to books. It's scary," Sirius gave him a fake shiver.

            "By the way you talk about her, she sounds like she's your possession."

            "Well, I think I'm going to stay with her. Um… Alicia Cyita is her name, and it even rhymes."

            "Yah whatever," James grumbled, kicking a rock and stubbing his toe. This trip wasn't that great so far and he wanted to be with Lily. Even if she didn't want to be near him.

------

            "Come on guys! Toni is waiting for us and we're already late!" Holly pleaded.

            Ashley scanned the block that they were currently on, as if searching for prey, and found what she was looking for, "Just one more time. There are four of them over there and if it doesn't work, then we'll quit for today. Plus, how can we possibly be late if Toni doesn't know we're coming?"

            Holly grumbled, cursing that her curly, blonde-haired friend had figured that out. The boys that were currently being discussed were walking on the other side of the street and though they didn't look that bad looking, it didn't matter to her, "I'm not interested in having a date for the dance."

            "But we are," replied Ellen and shoved the clipboard into her hands. "It's your turn."

            Glaring back at her three friends, the light-brown haired girl crossed the street and ran up to the boys, who, since their backs were facing Holly, didn't see her. She, for a moment, thought about rethinking her choice about not having a date when she was closer to them, because the guys were stunning! "Excuse me?" she asked. They didn't seem to hear her so she tapped a tall boy on the back and said louder, "Excuse me?" This finally made them all looked her way with interested expressions. The boy she touched stepped back, giving them both the space Holly thought was necessary, but since she didn't trust guys she moved a bit farther on her own.

"What?" said he, ruffling his black hair.

She smiled, "Hi. My friends and I are conducting a survey on they most commonly used male names in the neighborhood and we were wondering if you could tell us yours." They glanced over to the other girls, who were watching. _Stupid boys_, she thought, _you don't need to look at people to answer an idiotic question_.

Another one of the males with longer brown hair that fell handsomely over parts of his face, grinned, "Sure. I'm Sirius."

"We aren't asking for a personality, just for your name. Truthfully I don't care how serious you are, since I'm not the one who-" If Holly had spoken any more, then she would have given the plan away. Inwardly she slapped herself.

They all laughed and the guy replied, "No, my 'name' is Sirius Black."

"Believe me, he doesn't live up to it though," the black-haired boy chuckled, receiving a half-hearted glare, "My name is James Potter, and what exactly is this survey for?"

She raised an eyebrow. Most boys wouldn't care, as long as they could talk with a girl. None of her friends or her were exactly plain. If they put on a bit of make-up they could have been considered one of the prettiest in the area, "It is for a project assigned to us in school-"

"Wait a minute! You're Holly Eilander aren't you?"

She stepped back again keeping her narrowing eyes out for any wandering hands and said slowly, "I never knew I was famous. How do you know who I am?"

Sirius waved a sheet of paper that she now noticed was clutched in his hand; "You're on the list for people we can stay with."

Holly looked at the paper and her mood changed abruptly, "Wait, so… That's why you're accents are so cool sounding! You're the exchange students from London!" she placed her book bag on the ground and asked excitably. "So who are you going to stay with and what is it like in London. I wish I could go there! It must be really interesting!"

Sirius and James blinked, "Um…"

A sandy-haired boy looked at them and shook his head with pity, "It would probably be just as interesting for you as it is for us to come here, and no, we haven't decided who we are staying with."

She nodded happily, "Logical."

"What?" he asked.

"Your logical," she paused, "What's your name?"

The boy studied her face; "I don't have a common one, so there's no point in knowing it. It won't do any good in your survey."

"What survey?"

"The one you're holding in your hand."

She grinned, "What survey?" And Holly showed him the blank sheets of paper on the clipboard. "Even it were real, I still need to know your name."

James smiled, "Were you trying to get a date or something?"

"No," she scowled, "my friends were. For the dance that's coming up in a few days."

"Why don't you want a date?" asked Sirius. He smirked slyly, and took a small step towards her.

"I find no need in having to explain myself," she stiffened. If he walked any closer… "Go back."

He looked confused, "What?"

"Go back to your spot over there and don't come any closer to me."

"Why?"

"I don't trust you," and she repeated. "Go back."

"Holly! What are you trying to do? Scare them off?" Ellen screamed behind her and she jumped. "We already decided that you 'are' going to get a date."

Holly took a deep breath but didn't face her friends that had crossed the street to probably see what was taking so long, "You never said that."

"We decided as a group, just a few minutes ago," Jessica giggled, "when you weren't there."

"Figures," she replied. "But I don't care what you say, because I'm not getting a date."

They exchanged glances and gave her a look that spoke of betrayal. Unfortunately, Holly didn't see it, "Aw, why not."

"Because of my usual reason."

"That only refers to boys in our school, and these guys aren't, are they?" Ellen said, playing with a lock of her hair. The four boys leaned in slightly, as if she were to tell an interesting secret.

"It refers to all boys, since I haven't found anyone out of school either that are any different."

Sirius' curiosity got the better of him, "What are you girls talking about?"

Ashley walked up to a tree on the left side of the sidewalk; the only barrier between her and the road, bent down, and tied up her unknotted shoelace, "Just how Holly doesn't trust any percent of the male population on this planet, because of certain events that happened 'three years ago!" the strain on that last three words could have been felt even without the glare that came with it.

Her friend huffed, "There was more than just a few events. In fact, they happen almost every week now! What am I supposed to do? Welcome them?" Holly said angrily, staring at a butterfly fluttering around everyone's heads. "Anyway, these are the exchange students from London who are going to be at our school for about a week," She mentioned, pointing at the guys.

The other three females gave her excited glints in their eyes, which she decided to ignore, "What are their names?" They asked as one.

"Sirius, James, 'I'm not quite sure', and Mr. 'I have no reason to tell you," she gestured to all of the males.

Jessica looked at her, "Then why didn't you ask for his name?" she pointed to the short, pudgy and blonde boy that Holly had only just noticed was their age as well.

"You ask for it if you want, since you're all here. As for me," she glared at the sandy-haired boy, for not telling her his name, "I'm having lunch." Holly tried to walk away, but Ellen grabbed hold on to her shirtsleeve.

"Admit you want to know what his name is."

"I'm Peter Pettigrew."

"Not you, him," Ellen pointed to the last remaining and currently known as a nameless boy. "Admit it."

Holly watched Jessica introduce herself to Peter and unhooked her friend's fingers from her sleeve, "I don't care, because he probably won't be staying with me."

"Why not?" Ashley frowned. "You're a nice girl and though you're mood right now is making you look really stupid and mean, there is no reason for him to not want to stay with you."

She blushed and gaped. This was so embarrassing. The boy was right there; only a few feet away and they were talking like… Uh oh. Holly knew what they were trying to do, "There is no way you are going to set me up with him! I told you I'm not interested!" The said guy flinched and glanced at her, his own cheeks turning ever so slightly red. Was it just her imagination or did he look a bit hurt.

"I swear, you're going to ruin your nice, calm reputation if you keep acting like this," warned Ellen and she turned to the boy. "What's your name?"

He glanced at Holly, who was busy wiping imaginary dirt off her arm annoyed, "Remus Lupin."

Ellen glanced at her friend who had instantly looked up at him, not moving, "See that wasn't so hard? It's ok to ask for someone's name. Just admit you wanted to hear it. Otherwise, you would have left already."

She still stared at Remus with a dazed look as if she were seeing right through him and said monotonies, "I'm getting lunch," And she turned and walked off.

Jessica immediately stopped chatting with Peter and yelled, "You heard her! Let's get some food!"

----

YAY!! Another chapter. Finally, lol! Well like I said, you met the girls who they may be staying with. They're all pretty different, but you only saw a glimpse of one of them really. More to come, so R & R!

Luna


	4. A Restaurant of Goodies

Sorry but I'm too tired to respond to my reviews. I don't even know if this is written well, so please tell me, ok? If it isn't then tell me what to fix. (Looks at Abbika- it doesn't include putting yourself in the story, but I still MIGHT be able to! -) I updated on my other fic too and if anyone wants to read that, then I'd be really happy!

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: A Restaurant of Goodies     

Jessica was busy explaining to Peter the type of restaurants that they possibly were going to have their meals and he was actually interested. Ellen rolled her eyes. No one has ever liked listening to her friend ramble on about food… except this odd little boy, "Well, it looks like Jessie found 'her' soul mate. Lucky her," the long haired girl muttered. Her watery-blue eyes shifted to James – at least she thought it was James- and she asked, "So, do you like Ontario so far?"

            "It's ok," he shrugged and kicked another rock. Must be a habit Ellen noted.

            She nodded, "So what type of things do you like to do in London? Any sports?"

            His head shot up to face hers and he gave a big grin, "I like a lot of sports."

            "Like?"

            "Um…" he wavered, "Well, I like this one game called Quiddich, but its not very well known." He smiled and chuckled to himself, "Not that well known at all."

            "It sounds cool. Personally, I like horse-back riding and my friends like other things as well." Ellen glanced at whom she was talking about. Her, Ashley, Jessie and the boys were all walking in a type of bunch, while Holly stormed ahead on her own. She would look back at them every once and awhile, biting her lip for some sort of reason, until she slowed down so everyone was together.

            "I'm going to MaGoo's, ok?" she said calmly and let everyone pass her.

            Ashley thought for a moment, "Sure," and she poked Remus. "Can you give this to Holly? She forgot it." Handing him the book bag from earlier, she discreetly nudged him behind her and gave him an expression that pleaded for him do what she asked. He agreed and walked the few steps to the girl who looked comfortable on her own, yet lost and full of a secret sorrow. Her hands rubbed the tops of her arms making her seem like she was cold, but the air was too warm for it to be true. This was not the girl who had been speaking to him only a quarter of an hour ago.

            "Are you all right?" he asked softly.

            She flinched with surprise and looked up at him. Holly's eyes were wet, but showed no proof of shedding tears, "Why would you care?" her voice didn't come across with irritation, so maybe she wasn't angry with him, but still he was hurt with what she said.

            "You look lonely. Unless the ways here are different, then what is wrong with someone caring about another?" Remus found himself looking at the sky and wondering why he kept talking. Obviously, she didn't want to.

            "There is nothing wrong with caring," Holly seemed to surprise her self by answering him, "it's just that the boys I know, never do."

            He moved his gaze to her, "Some must. Life would be cruel if no one cared."

            "Only my friends do," she continued to study his face, "and strangely you seem to too, but there is no reason for you to care and I don't even know completely if you actually do."

            "Everyone should care, and I'm worried."

            Holly was still rubbing her arms, "why?"

            "There must be something wrong if you look so sorrowed," Remus explained. A few minutes of silence followed this statement which he didn't mind all that much.

"There is," She whispered, seeming like she were about to cry. He was surprised he actually received an answer. This girl was so different then before; almost like she had built a wall around her and it was slowly starting to crumble. Remus stopped walking when her arm reached out in front of him for that specific purpose, "I can't believe you!" He looked at her infuriated face and followed her gaze to her friends that had been trying to listen in on the conversation, "You were trying to get us together weren't you?" she screamed at the three girls, and surprised Remus when he felt her hand slap him across his face. "You're just as shallow as everyone else to go along with it! How could you try to make me feel better by saying that you care when you don't? You actually almost made me-" she gasped and shut her mouth, before saying so quietly that it made him believe that he wasn't supposed to hear, "trust you."

"I wasn't doing anything. They just told me to give you this," he pointed to the book bag, "but the entire conversation came along on its own."

She snatched the bag and wiped a few tears away, "You never cared did you? Just like all the others, you never gave a damn!" Holly ran to the crosswalk and waited for the light to change. Once it did, she strolled into a store on the other side of the busy road, not caring if her friends followed, which they did.

----

"Holly!" Ashley hissed and glanced at a very troubled looking Remus sitting at their table. The two girls were ordering all of the food, while the rest just sat, waited and had a conversation, "We had nothing to do with what he said to you. How many times do I have to say that?"

"How do I know that even 'this' is not part of your plan? I don't believe you," She replied. Holly couldn't help but see how sad Remus looked and in a small way it annoyed her. He could have just told her his name earlier, but no, he thought it would be funny to just not do so, and then he had the nerve to tell Ellen when she asked. Still, she didn't want his stay to be overly horrible, and after today she wouldn't have to talk to him, right?

"Hey Remus!" Ashley called. Holly glanced at her friend. What was she doing? The boy looked at them both; his eyes only lingering for a few moments on her before giving his attention completely to the frizzy-haired girl "Holly says she's sorry that she over-reacted and that it was just a misunderstanding!"

"What?" Holly hissed into her friend's ear, eyes still locked on Remus, blushing.

Her friend grinned evilly, before whispering, "I'm just trying to help," and then, "Oh, and Remus? She says you can get a book out of her bag if you want."

Holly turned to face the counter to try and hide her face from his view, "Help? How does that help?!" she snapped, so Ashley could hear.

"He's the only boy you've talked to like a friend. That obviously means 'something."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

Her friend looked at her seriously, "Please just try with this one. He doesn't seem that bad, and its about time you've had a boyfriend."

"But-"

"I don't want you to suffer, so still try! At least give 'him," she pointed to Remus, "a chance! Please Holly!"

The girl looked at the guy, who indeed had retrieved a book and was reading it, "I'll think about it," Ashley gave her a big hug, "but only if you agree to let it run its course (no 'help' from you) and if I do decide to 'try' him out, then you can't date any four of these boys while they're here."

She bit her lip, "Can I be friends?"

"Sure."

"It's a deal then!" and they shook hands. Grabbing the trays of the food that they had been waiting for, they walked over to the long table; Ashley taking the seat across from Sirius and leaving the last seat across from Remus for Holly. She laughed at how the girl grumbled when she sat down, and turned her attention to the guy who was staring at her and the food she was holding, "Hungry?"

He nodded and took the burger she handed to him, "is it always this busy here?" Sirius asked.

"Why? Too many people for you?"

"No, just wondering."

She thought for a moment, "I know a way to get people to leave, do you want to see?"

He grinned along with her and said, "Definitely."

"Ok, watch this," she rolled up her sleeves, leaned forward and said in the loudest stage whisper, "Do you know what I heard about the salads?"

He looked at her and shook his head, "No."

"I heard the cook never washes the leaves and vegetables, so who knows what diseases they contain." A group of women nearby coughed and glanced at their food. Placing their salad forks down, one woman said that she had to leave and soon after her, the rest followed. Peter and Remus were looking at Jessica and Holly's own salads, as if asking them if they were going to keep eating them. Both girls continued to pick at their food, shrugging and saying, 'Ignore her.' "I also heard that the 'rat meat' they use is out of date. Talk about food poisoning!" The irony here was when Ashley took a bite of her hamburger. Peter, of course, eyed his own, squealing 'rat meat?' "And how could I almost forget about the milkshakes! I mean, who would have thought of adding earthworms instead of the gummy kind. I swear it's the truth! I guess the only thing you could actually have is the fries, but even they are fried in extra fat! Who would want the calories, eh?" By the time she had finished, the group was the only people left in the restaurant. The workers seemed confused and couldn't hear what the girl had been saying over the loud racket of their pots and pans clanging, but everyone else had.

Sirius clapped and imagined how he could use the trick back home. How the Slytherins would be so embarrassed, "That was brilliant!"

"Thank you!" She stood up and bowed, before returning to her meal. Remus on the other hand, hadn't even started eating, either since he was so interested in the book he was reading or didn't want to after Ashley's little performance. Holly was now staring at him with an expression that Ashley knew all to well, "Just ask him already!" she said loudly.

Holly jumped and said, "I was just going to! Sheesh!" she sighed, shaking her head. "So, what story are you reading?" she asked Remus with interest and shot a glare in Ashley's direction. He was reading _The_ _Collective Works of Shakespeare_.

"Macbeth." He replied absentmindedly.

"Ooh good choice! I love the witches in that play, but my favorite over all is 'A Mid Summers Night's Dream," she excitably exclaimed.

He looked at her and smiled, "Mine too."

"Oh, but I don't fancy 'Romeo and Juliet' that much. Not that it's a wonderful play, because it is! It's just that it's way over done. Especially in TV shows and movies. There's always some sort of story that takes place in a high school and the two students who are destined to play those two roles in a school play, end up falling in love. Usually, those two students happening to be from two different worlds as well, standing up against the rules of forbidden love. How fairytale!"

"You don't like fairytales?"

"Love 'em, just not the ones where it has been perfectly planned out or over-used. Fantasy and science-fiction and… ah, I love all the genres!" He was terribly interested in what she had to say and she didn't seem to mind telling him her opinions. Hopefully this conversation wasn't going to end up like their last one though.

"I enjoy reading all books too." He said with a grin tugging at his lips.

She was overly happy, "Really? We should go to the library sometime together then. I know you'd enjoy it." Everyone was shocked. Was this really the girl who refused to even make friends with a boy? It sounded like she wanted the two of them to go on some sort of date. _Damn it,_ Ellen thought,_ another perfect match. Why do my friends have to be so lucky?_ Holly looked around at everyone and her smile faded, "What is it?"

Ashley seemed to have stolen her happiness when she said, "Did you just ask him out?"

"What?" she was confused, "NO! I didn't! I didn't mean it like THAT! NO!"

"It sounded like you just did," Patty agreed.

Holly knew she was losing here and became frantic, "I swear it! It's the truth!"

Remus said, "I believe you."

"Thank you, but wait…. NO! YOU are not supposed to agree with ME! That's just making it worse! THEY are supposed to, but I know they won't because they think I like you!"

"And do you like him?" Sirius asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Well he's… NO!"

"Why be so frantic then?"

"Because if it were true- which it isn't- it will ruin everything! Then Alicia will-" she stopped. There was no way in hell that these boys had to be pulled into that!

"Alicia? As in Alicia Cyita."

_Uh oh,_ she thought, "Do you know her?"

"Nope. It's from the class list."

"I see," She calmed down a bit. Holly felt her forehead and re-did her ponytail, breathing heavily. She hated being pushed into a corner like that. How could they possibly even think that she liked Remus? Sure, he was cute and so far they had a few things in common, but that didn't mean she'd ask him out any time soon. Any time soon? She chuckled. Never.

Sigh Another chapter done. I thought I was going to put more into it, but I decided that it'd have to wait until next chapter. So the decisions for who is staying with who is next chapter. How obvious it is though…

Anyway goodnight!

Luna


	5. A Game For Kissers Everywhere

The Game For Kissers Everywhere

The group finished their lunch – which consisted of trying to convince Peter that the food was ok and ending up having to force-feed him, though that was more for a good laugh - and decided to walk throughout the neighborhood and try to figure out where Dr. DeBraga lived again, so that the boys could get their suitcases. It wasn't for sure that they would be staying with the girls, but it was possible, so they might as well save the trip. The fact was, that Siria had decided to have them stay over at her house for the night and they needed their things.

James smile at the recognizable house and admired his navigational skills, "Here we are!" Dr. D's place was quite nice. It wasn't the largest house on the block, but it could have passed for quaint. There were little bushes in the front and a garden sprouted spring flowers on the right side of his blue front door.

"It's not too bad," Ellen said. "I feels a bit strange to know where your teacher lives."

Ashley walked up from behind her, "I think it's weird just knowing your teacher lives outside of school." She shivered. "Guys get your bags quickly. I can't stand it here."

"That, and realizing that you only live two blocks away from his house," Holly teased and laughed at the lemon-faced expression she received in reply.

"Yah well, you only live a block away from me."

Holly's grin fell and she muttered, "I know."

The guys quickly ran to the red colored car, laughed at something inside and grabbed their bags. All the girls could hear was "I can't believe he's still sleeping in there" as they closed he door. Or more likely, slammed it.

A head popped up (from lying on the seats obviously) and hit its head on the car ceiling. With the sound of the screech, the boys yelled, "Run!" and Ashley steered them all the way to her house, Ellen reaching the door first. They panted as Ashley opened it and led them downstairs, once they were all inside.

"Who was that?" Jessica asked. She sat down on the couch, out of breath.

Sirius scowled and followed suit after Peter. The rest sat on chairs or on the floor, "Snivelly." The girls pressed him for answers, but all he said after hat was, "You don't want to be anywhere near him. He's scum that has been smothered in grease. Plain a simple."

"Oh." The girls replied and then Ashley said that she had an idea of something they could do. She got up and pulled out an empty bottle and a bunch of cards from the insides of a desk. "I think this would be a great time to play this, and it could help us decide who stays with who."

The marauders just looked at Jessica, Holly and Ellen as they blushed and cried, "No!"

"And why not?"

Holly cleared her throat, "What we meant was… erm… that maybe this isn't the best way to get the guys to 'understand' our 'culture' if you will."

She laughed, "Of course it is! And we haven't played it in so long! I promise we'll keep to the simpler cards. Please!" she begged and started clearing the center of the room.

Ellen thought for a moment, "I guess if the guys want to." All the female heads turned to face them and waited for a response.

"Ok!" Peter squeaked, surprising James and Sirius the most.

Ashley jumped up and down, "The game it is then! Now get into a circle!"

"Must you be so excited?" Holly mumbled. She shifted to a spot beside Jessie and Peter on the purple rug, watching Ashley sort through the cards and placing the 'must-be-easier' ones beside her. She held onto the green bottle as if she was about to cash it in for a lot of money.

"Are you all ready?" she continued after everyone nodded. "Ok! Now the rules are simple. You spin the bottle and whoever is sitting in the direction that the bottle faces, once it stops spinning, will be who you stay with. As well, you have to pick up a task card to see what you have to do with them." She winked.

Holly groaned silently inside, "So who's going to go first?"

No one answered and it became clear that with her excited bouncing, that Ash was the first to spin. And she did. The bottle moved quickly and then began to slow. Person to person… it eventually rested to face…

Sirius.

He looked at the bottle and then to Ashley and smiled. "Ok. So I'm with you."

"Right! Would you like me to pick the card or you?"

He smirked, "I'll leave that to you."

She slowly picked up the top card and took a little while to look at it. Everyone could see Sirius grow slightly uncomfortable, especially when she grinned wildly like a maniac.

"Are you ready, Sirius?"

He studied her expression and carefully said, "Yes."

It only took a moment for her to flick her eyes towards him and kiss him smack in the mouth. Ellen laughed loudly along with James and the rest stared with smiles spreading across their faces. Once Ash had unattached herself they could see Sirius' shocked face.

"You know, I think I like this game," he said immediately. "I think I like it a lot."

Ash giggled, "Good, because we have a lot of time." She took out some lip-gloss from her pocket and reapplied it in case there were any new 'developments' in the game. "Now," she said once she finished, "Ellen how about you next?"

"Sure." She took the bottle from her and spun it around. It landed on Sirius again so she quickly followed her card and pecked him on the cheek. "Again?" She asked Ash.

"Yah. We need to know who your staying with."

This time when the bottle slowed, it landed in between Ashley and…

James.

He perked up for a moment and then grew frantic, "Wait. Guys, but what about Li-"

"James, it's only a game. Don't worry," Remus reasoned.

Ellen tried to figure out what was going on and got a clue, "James?" she asked. "Do you have a girlfriend back home?"

"Not really."

"He's trying to prove his loyalty to one, by not showing affection to other girls."

She listened to Remus, "Ok. So how about I just hug you?" Ellen had turned to James, who was leaning against the couch. He nodded in agreement and they gave each other a friendly hug. "Don't worry," she whispered into his ear, "I know how you feel."

James gave her an odd look and absentmindedly handed the bottle to Peter.

"I guess it's your turn," Holly exclaimed. He stared at the bottle as if wondering it were actually in his hands. "Now would be a good time to spin it," said she with a slight irritation. It was either him or Remus that was going to stay with her and the fact that it was even possible that that might happen made her squirm ever so slightly.

The bottle was spinning too long for her liking. It slowed in a way that just wasn't fast enough just to land on…

Jessica.

"HA!" Ashley yelled. "You're with Remus by default."

She really felt like killing her friend. Somehow she knew that she had something to do with this. It sounded impossible, but Ash was for the impossible.

Jessica gladly let Peter kiss her ears and neck, while the rest of the boys grimaced. It was now her turn. Holly reached over to the cards and noted that the one she picked up was a slightly darker pink than the rest of them. There was no way her friend would do this. It is just not right!

**Make out for five minutes.**

But she did! She did put the card in there. It wasn't from the 'easiest' set. This was one of the more intimate ones. Glaring at Ashley, she stood up and told Remus to follow her. She didn't need to speak, because she had already been dragging him by his hand the moment he stood up.

They entered one of the bedrooms and Holly slammed the door. She could hear the rustling from the group outside, and without a word, left Remus by the door to march over to the make-up table on the other side of the room. She found the lipstick that she always left there in one of the drawers and slowly took off the lid.

…

OOH! EVIL ME! This has left me at a point where I can pick it up easily. So I should be able to update sometime soon. Sorry for disappearing for half a year, but I'm back and I hope you liked this! Reviews will make me update sooner so.. uh… REVIEW!

please.

Luna


End file.
